1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to industrial matrix products which require a biocide for antibacterial protection, and, more particularly, to a composition including a biocide and a processing additive therewith which is in the form of a free-flowing powder suitable for processing by automatic feeding equipment into polymer and plastic products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
IPBC (3-iodo-2-propynl butyl carbamate) is a well known preservative/antibacterial in cosmetic, paint and coating formulations; it can be added readily to such formulations at room temperature. However, IPBC is difficult to handle in industrial products such as polymers and plastics, because it tends to be clumpy and sticky. More particularly, it cannot be fed easily from blending equipment and automatic feeding devices. Moreover, it is necessary to physically break up clumps of IPBC to provide a good dispersion of the material when processing it into polymer and plastic compositions and polymer-wood composites. Even if chunks of IPBC are pulverized the powders reclump quickly into an undesired form for handling in industrial production of plastic and polymer products. Other biocides are fine and sticky powders, that, upon mixing with other ingredients, cling to the walls of the mixing vessel; accordingly, it is difficult to predetermine their use levels, and it also creates a hazardous clean-up situation.
For these reasons, it is an object of this invention to provide a composition containing a biocide, e.g. IPBC, 3-iodopropynyl carbamate (IPC), or 3-iodopropynyl-N-phenyl carbamate (IPPC), and a processing aid, in the form of a free-flowing powder capable of being processed conveniently into industrial polymer or plastic products by automatic feeding equipment.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following description.